Persistance of Memory-Chapter 6
by Dilandau
Summary: This is the coninuation of the POM series with a new author(Thanks Celes!)and a few new charecters(Thanks to Black Waltz Omega and Black Waltz No.4)I hope you enjoy!


Persistance of Memory-Chapter 6-  
  
Note- Well,Thanks to Celes I guess I'm the new author that will be continuing on with this fanfic.I've added a few new charecters but, I've basically kept the plot the same.The story continues on with our heroes accompanying Freya on her trip back to Burmecia.Along the way however they run into trouble with what seems to be a new creation of Kuja's.Sorry it took so long for Chapter 6, I hope you enjoy.:-b  
  
My friends.My companions.Never since the time we had met in Lindblum for the first time had they left my side.They were here now, as I knew they always would be, accompanying me on my long journey back to Burmecia.They were all here, Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Steiner, Quina, Eiko, and even Amarant,who had decided to come despite his previous descion to go his own seperate way.'Why had I asked him to kiss me? Was I so lonesome that I just needed someone to comfort me?Or was it something else?' Those questions had burned in my mind for some time now,preventing sleep from coming for the past 3 days.That would all dissipear soon.I would be back with my dearest love,Fratley.'Oh Fratley,why can't you remember me?'I thought.Perhaps flustration was the answer to why I had said those words to Amarant back in Lindblum,perhaps....  
"Hey,Freya!You okay?It looks like something's bothering you...."Zidane said, breaking me away from my thoughts.  
"I'm f-fine."I stammered angrily,interrupting him in mid-sentence.  
"Woah,sorry I asked." He replied,backing off.  
How much I wanted to tell him my worries and problems,to say"Yes Zidane,I'm lonely, my love doesn't remember me and my life is a complete mess.I'm just so tired of trying." Despite this urge, I kept silent.Why?I still don't know.In my dearest memories I see you reaching out to me,Fratley.Those days are gone,and now how I wish I could hear you call out my name.I can even feel your warm embrace to this day.I've been searching through the dark for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,to weep by picking out the pieces that remain. In your deepest meories,my love do you remember loving me?Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?If I should leave this lonely world behind,your voice will still remain in my memories.'I'm thinking too much.I've got to concentrate on other things and stop feeling sorry for myself.'I thought.  
For the first time since we had left Lindblum on foot I took notice of my surroundings.I could see Lindblum's huge castle far in the distance, it's outline but a shadowy outline at this point.I figured we were about 40 miles away from Lindblum in a vast feild of grassland not far from Qu's Marsh.Crickets and other insects chirped and jumped in protest at our passing,many of which I had never seen before.Zidane was talking with Dagger a few feet away,probably trying to get a date with her.Steiner was having a hissy-fit as usual,his rusty armor clanking as he jumped up and down in anger.Vivi walked with Eiko far ahead of them, the two just enjoying each other's company,while trying to take in as much of the scenery as possible.Quina was by himself in back,enjoying a frog he had caught back by Qu's Marsh.I could see Amarant off by himself out of the corner of my eye,obviously in deep thought but,trying not to look like he was thinking.I smiled, remembering how he always tried to look cool and sometimes ended up on his face.  
I looked up to the bright skies of Gaia to see clouds lazily floating by without a care in the world,wishing my spirit was as free to fly as theirs.As I watched the clouds, I noticed a dark shadow against a cloud where there should be no shadow.'Great,now I'm seeing things'I thought,shaking my head.As soon as I had seen the shadow it was gone leaving nothing, but a cloud.I knew we were nearing Burmecia when I saw the horizon darken and felt the winds pick up speed.The further we proceeded the harder the rain fell on our heads.'Burmecian rain is never this heavy,...something is very wrong here' I thought, pulling my hat down further over my eyes."Zidane,how far are we from Lindblum?"I yelled through the pouring rain.  
"I....ink...we'r...enty...miles...or so..from.......blum." I could barely hear his words though the thunder and heavy rain.  
The winds were stronger now and I could see Vivi struggling to keep his hat on.A flash of lightning caught my eye and I could see a shadowy sillouette against the bright flash of light.A pair of narrowed red eyes stared down at us from above.The lightning flashed constantly now,revealing the dark angel in the sky.  
"It's a Black Waltz!"Eiko cried.  
"But that's impossible!We destroyed them all!"Steiner said as if he couldn't believe his eyes.   
"So you were the ones who destroyed my brothers!"A crisp,female voice said,coming from the Black Waltz.With that she folded her magnificent, azure blue wings and dove down to strike at Zidane!Zidane however,was ready with a small dagger.The two clashed.Zidane was on his back blood smeared on his dagger and now torn shirt.The female Black Waltz screamed in pain,her left wing bleeding and grossily broken out of place.She tumbled to the ground,unable to spread her wings to fly."You'll pay for that wound and for my brother's lives!!!"She hissed, on her hands and knees,her eyes blazing.With that she half-crawled,half-stumbled to strike Zidane. Her staff had been knocked from her reach,but I noticed she had sharp claws on the tips of her long delicate fingers.She struck again and again at Zidane, every move she made,making her lose more and more blood, weakening her until she was fighting desperately for her life as as well as out of the pain she felt from losing her brothers.In one last desperate ditch of effort she lunged for Zidane and struck him hard in the face.She abruptly collapsed into a heap,unconcious and barely alive,her blood and tears mixing with the pouring rain.  
"Finish her!"Steiner yelled, guarding Dagger from the demon that lay dying at Zidane's feet.  
Zidane lifted the dagger above his head and prepared to strike down on the Black Waltz.His muscles tensed,and he drew back the dagger..."STOP!Zidane,let herGO!"A voice yelled.Zidane turned to see Amarant,the expression on his pale face holding such a ferocity of which I had never seen."Are you crazy?She tried to kill us!"ignoring Amarant's warning he dew back his dagger once again and struck! But before he could connect with the young girl's body he felt a large hand close around both his wrists with a tenatious grasp."I told you to back off,Zidane.So,drop the dagger now."Amarant growled.  
With no other way out,Zidane,did as he was told.Amarant let go of Zidane and bent down to examine the Black Waltz.After a moment he lifted her small,limp body into his arms.The girl struggled weakly,somehow aware that someone had gotten a hold of her.She scratched at Amarant and wimpered quietly.The struggle ended quickly and she fell once again into unconciousness.Amarant didn't seem to notice the little scratches she had made,his mind was intent on handling this weakened Black Waltz carefully as if she were priceless crystal.he picked up her staff with one hand and proceeded to walk away into the mist that had descended a few minutes earlier.  
"Where are you going?"Eiko asked.  
"Back to Lindblum....She needs medical help."Amarant replied.  
"Amarant,who is this girl?Do you know her?"Dagger asked.  
"Yeah, you could say I know her...I'll explain later.But enough questions,we need to get her help.  
  
*Well,that ends Chapter 6 of Persistance of Memory I hope it's as good as Celes's writing.As always please read and review!Thankz! :-)  



End file.
